Wings
The Wings function is available when you have finished the Lv 25 Main Quest. Interface You can enter the Wings interface via the Wings icon. Your current Wings will be displayed with four Wing Gear slots - two on each side - and its Wings Skills will be displayed below. Wings Soul and Advanced Wings Soul Wings Soul and Advanced Wings Soul are special materials for your Wings. The maximum number of Souls you are able to use depends on your Wings Tier. Higher-ranked Wings can use more Wings Souls and Advanced Wings Souls. Wings Soul When your Wings reach Tier 3, you can use Wings Souls. Attribute Bonus: HP +250, Atk +150, Phy. DEF +75, Mana DEF +75 Sources: Maze Adventure, Accumulative Top-up Advanced Wings Soul Wh'en your Wings reaches Tier 5, you can use Advanced Wings Souls.' Attribute Bonus: Each Advanced Wings Soul will increase all your Wings' current attributes by 2%. Sources: Maze Adventure, Accumulative Top-up Wings Gear There are four different Wings Gears: Feather, Pinion, Eye and Crown. Different from Mount Gear, all Wings Gears can be fortified and upgraded to get a better attribute bonus. Feather Stones are a must material to upgrade Wings Gear. Feather Stones can be exchanged in the Exchange Shop. Upgrading the Wings Gear is very similar to Gear Polish. Each Ball must be lit in order for the Gear to reach the next rank. Wings Skill Higher-ranked Wings unlocks more skills for your character. Weaken Curse Effect: While attacking, one has certain chances to decrease target's ATK by 20%, lasting for 6s. Requirement: Wings Tier 3 ATK Blessing Effect: While attacking, one has certain chances to add self ATK by 20%, lasting for 6s. Requirement: Wings Tier 4 Gods' Rage Effect: While attacking, one has certain chances to add self Holy Strike by 3000 points, lasting for 6s. Requirement: Wings Tier 5 Blindness Effect: While attacking, one has certain chances to blind the target, lasting for 6s. Requirement: Wings Tier 6 Nimble Strike Effect: While attacking, one has certain chances to ignore target's DEF and deal direct DMG. Requirement: Wings Tier 7 Knockdown Kill Effect: While attacking, one has certain chances to deal a fatal blow to the target causing 3 times in DMG. Requirement: Wings Tier 8 Wings Upgrade Click the “Upgrade” button in Wings interface to enter Wings Tier Upgrade Interface. Wings Orb are a must material to upgrade Wings. Wing Orbs that are consumed will add Wing Lucky Points to the Lucky Bar. More Lucky Points mean a higher chance to achieve a successful upgrade. When the Lucky Points accumulate to a certain number, the Wings will be upgraded automatically. If the Lucky Bar is completely filled, the Wings will be forced to upgrade. Lucky Points will never reset for Wings that are lower than Tier 3. Starting from Tier 3, Lucky Points will be reset at 5:00am every day. Higher-ranked Wings can provide better attribute bonuses to your character. Upgrade Requirements The following chart shows the approximate number of Wing Orbs needed to attain the next level. Titles The following titles can be earned with Wings. * Sky Breaker - Top 1 of Wings Ranking * Immortal Wings - Top 10 of Wings Ranking